Turbulence
by sheegurrseagull
Summary: They knew it was wrong, they knew it was forbidden but they also knew, this feeling, this euphoria is worth burning in hell for. Yatori. One-shot. Edited: 12-11-15


**Turbulence**

 **Summary** : They knew it was wrong, they knew it was forbidden but they also knew, this feeling, this euphoria is worth burning in hell for. Yatori. One-shot.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Noragami.

Edited: 12-11-15

.

.

.

"How do you do this to me, Hiyori?" he whispered into her ear as his arms pinned her to the wall. The night was their friend, as it hid them in its clutches, the forest was their confidant, never failing to keep this secret to themselves.

"Because I can." She answered and looked up to the face of the man she loved. Her arms encircled his waist, pulling the god of calamity closer. Her eyes involuntarily shut, the scent of her companion lulling her into a sense of security. Her eyes flew open when she felt his lips on her jaw.

"Now now, Yato-gami. Chaste." She chuckled her hands slowly pushing him off her. Instead, she reached up and caressed his face. The man, gladly leaning into her touch as arousal pulsed in the base of his stomach.

She stared at him, her gaze thoughtful. Her hands traced at the scars that lined his face. These were the scars this stained world has given him. By god she hated it. She hated those who have shunned him. She inwardly scoffed at those people,

 _Such pathetic excuses for a human._

They deserve it. They deserved to rot in hell for all she care, let Izanami tear them apart, limb from limb.

But life is unfair. They didn't get what they deserved, and so the both of them were forced to keep their love a secret. They would have to make do and meet in the dead of the night. For if they didn't, they knew, insanity wouldn't hesitate to swallow them whole.

And so, the rendezvouses became a routine- they were little pockets of air in a world filled with war, disdain and greed. The rendezvouses were the only time she could wish for him to touch all the pain away. For a second, an expression of desperation crossed her features while continuing to stroke his cheek. She... no, they were sure these times of bliss are bound to end. Soon enough, all those ayakashi they've outrun will catch up and they would burn. All they can do is relish in the sin both have weaved.

The god noticed this but decided not to say anything, instead he bent down slowly kissed her lips, he brought her closer and delighted himself in the sounds the woman elicited. His hands roamed and left sparks against her skin in its wake. They were now panting but he didn't stop, anything to rid her of that troubled face. Anything, for her.

She stopped and pulled away, her lips hovering over his. "Thank you." She sighed, and leaned into him. He put his head atop hers, the aftermath of what they've done still fresh as his heart throbbed against his ribcage.

"Stay?" he whispered. They've been doing this for ages, but he always needed the affirmation that she won't suddenly leave him in the morning. He needed a feeling of security only she could give.

"Maybe?" she purred, laughing when he flicked her on the forehead. "Of course, Yato-gami"

He chuckled. For tonight that was enough. The next, he would make her scream those words. Anything to make both of them forget. Both continued to lay still, neither wanting the clock's hands to rotate again. He's pinned her into this tiny enclosure one word going through his mind.

Mine.

"So… what's next?" he said, bringing a lock of her hair to his face, the silky strands soft against his callused hand "Or rather." He met her eyes and slowly brought his face closer to hers, "Who do I have to kill, Hiyori?"

She groaned, the closeness of their bodies against each other opening a floodgate of anticipation which clouded all sense of reality.

"Secret." She exhaled, her breath warm on his lips. Without warning, he held her tighter, pulling both of them into a euphoria, ever still closer. The woman smirked, both of them teetering over the edge of giving in.

"Come on, tell me…" he cooed, "I'll give you something of equivalent value, if you do." He breathed. Trailing butterfly kisses on her jaw and neck.

She was laughing, his eagerness exciting her. She placed her hands on his chest, "You really want to know, Yato-gami?" she purred, pulling on his yukata. Yato faced her, leaning closer, hinting on what he wanted to do. Their strained breathing filling the air with sexual anticipation.

"My husband."

There she said it, but the thought immediately flew out their love drunken minds. They were so close now, only a hair's strand apart. Yato smirked, his eyes half lidded. He was made to grant people's wishes, he wouldn't fail her now? Would he?

"As you wish." The god of calamity said, before finally capturing her sinful lips, static engulfing both bodies.

The night was warm, and the wolves were now out hunting, searching for the prey they were to feast on. Their howls reverberated through the night and so did two people, two somewhat lovers who share a secret only two can keep.


End file.
